Gas turbine engines may have various gas-flow streams that may be kept separate from one another. The gas-flow streams may be separated by components including cowls and seals. A pair of annular cowls may align with one another, but relative translation in axial and circumferential directions may create varying relative motion between the cowls during operation. The varying relative motion may be sealed to maintain separate gas-flow streams, but the varying relative may tear seals or render the seals ineffective. For example, finger seals in such a configuration may risk catching an edge of the nozzle since a cowl may move diagonally across the fingers.